A Changed Destiny
by Kaitosouta
Summary: What if Naruto passed the genin exam the first time he tried? What if he was not the idiot everyone thought he was. What if Naruto knew that he had Kyuubi inside of him when he was 6? What will happen? AU
1. False Appearences

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would already have a T.V. in my room.

**_: A Changed Destiny:_**

It was a Monday. The day when the Genin exams would be held.

Naruto ate breakfast and went out the door. Today would be the same as any day. The same old being abused by Sasuke fan-girls and being glared at by half, wait, make that 3 fourth's of Konoha's population.

As Naruto walked out on the street. A lot of villagers were glaring at him.

NARUTO POV 

They're glaring again. I knew it even without looking. It was pretty obvious that they hate me for the demon Kyuubi. It isn't my fault that Kyuubi was sealed inside of me.

While most of the villagers thought that I was stupid, I was actually pretty smart. I just hide it because the villagers would probably kill me if they found out that I was stronger than their precious Sasuke.

Beating up Sasuke is a personal dream of mine. I would like to see his fan club all sad and crying. Particularly that Sakura girl. She makes me so mad just thinking about her. " Sasuke- KUUUUN!" she would always shout. It was getting irritating. Sakura had even pushed him out of his seat because she wanted to sit by Sasuke.

I can't get the point. Why would she sit next to Sasuke if they couldn't talk in class? What's the point in sitting next to someone and not talking to him or her?

Oh, well. There isn't anything I can do. Oh look! I'm there already.

GENERAL POV 

Naruto stepped inside of the school. He was early. He always was.

He went to his seat and sat down. Not one other sound was heard inside of the school. The clock on the wall read 5:30 so it was obvious that it would be a while until all of the students came.

Naruto got out a scroll and began reading it over and studying it. The scroll was a technique that was called " Kanashinobari no Jutsu". It made people freeze right in their tracks. It would prove to be useful when in battle. Even a jounin couldn't move after they had this jutsu on them.

Most people wouldn't be able to do this jutsu but Naruto was smart enough to figure out how to do it.

The clock now read 6:50 and Naruto had been able to stop flies in the air for only a minute then the fly would be able to start moving again.

When the clock read 7:00 the students started arriving ( I'm guessing that school starts at 7:30) Naruto quickly stuffed the scroll into his desk and acted like he fell asleep.

When the other students came and settled down, his teacher, Umino Iruka, came in. Iruka was the only teacher that liked him. He was constantly treating Naruto to ramen.

When 7:20 came, the real trouble arrived. All of Sasuke's fan club had arrived and they were fighting over who would sit by Sasuke.

SASUKE POV 

Damn! Can't they get the hint that I don't like them? All these girls are just like annoying flies that you see at those stalls at the street.

SAKURA POV 

I'll sit next to Sasuke for sure this time! (Inner Sakura: HELL YEAH!) No one's going to stop the love that's between Sasuke and me!

GENERAL POV 

While all the girls in the class (not including Hinita) were fighting over the seat, Ino snuck in and plopped herself down in the seat next to Sasuke.

" HI! SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUUUN ( Pathetic, no?)" She screamed mainly to tell the other girls to back off.

Once a Sasuke Fan girl sat down somewhere near Sasuke. No one could make them move. No one. Not even Iruka.

All the other girls were still fighting and it took a while until Iruka made the classroom quiet again.

" Okay class, today will be the genin exams. Each person will be called out of the room while the rest that didn't get called will stay in here and do whatever they want to do. The rules for staying in here are:

No setting the room on fire. I do NOT want you guys to be fined 12000 Yuan.( currency in china. 1 usa dollar 8 Yuan)

No Killing people. I don't want anyone to be killed because when your parents find out. I'm going to be the one who is going to be blamed.

No going home. If you go home you waste your chance of becoming a Genin and you will be the disgrace of the village.

Okay, that's all. Oh, yeah. And no breaking anything in here. Bye."

The name-calling started.

It took a while until Naruto was called in.

" Naruto" Iruka said. " create 3 bushins for me."

" Wait a second." Mizuki, Iruka's apprentice, said. " I forgot, our dead-last can barely make 1'

Naruto glared at him. He did the correct hand signals and made two perfect bushins and a dead one.

" Well, you did make some bushins so here is your headband" Iruka said while handing Naruto his headband.

" Thank You Iruka- sensei." Naruto said.

" It's okay. Remember, tomorrow you have to come to class. No celebrating

Naruto was glad that he passed on his first try. ( He, Sasuke, and Sakura are the same age. Naruto passed the first time instead on the third time. He is much stronger than the genin Naruto and he is stronger than Sasuke. He is taller than Sakura and the same height as Sasuke.)

Naruto had a lot of glares when he went out of the door. All of the villagers didn't want him to pass because they thought that he would go crazy and kill them all. Truth be told, Naruto was tempted. Naruto seriously wanted to but didn't because that would blow his cover.

Naruto was thought to be considerably weaker than the other student of the class. He was actually stronger than all of them. He always kept his best attacks for later because if he used them to quickly, a lot of people would question him.

Not that he minded of course. He would rather make his opponent think he was weak instead of strong so he could catch them off guard.

NARUTO POV 

Hey, Maybe I should get some weights. All the stores that sold them said that I was too small to wear them so maybe I'm big enough now. Well, better go to a weight's shop that actually likes me.

I know! Why not just go to Ed's Weights ( I couldn't come up with a better name) they know me pretty well! And I loaned them money when business was going down! They owe me.

I ran down the streets looking for the right shop. Ah Ha! There it is.

I went into the shop. The shopkeeper knew me pretty well. He greeted me as soon as I came in.

" Hey, naruto! Welcome" The fat shopkeeper said. " What do you want to buy?"

" Some weights" Naruto replied. As if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

" Okay! How heavy do you want 'em?" ( I am going to assume that the shopkeeper didn't have a good education)

" I don't know." I said.

" Well, come over 're and try some weights on."

" Okay…" I said unsure.

" Here, see if you can hold this and tell me too light or too heavy or just right."

I held it with one hand.

" Too light" I said

" Hmmmm…. That's suppose to be 20 pounds so we'll raise it to 50."

I held it again.

" To light"

" Kid, You are one tough customer. Try 100 "

This time when I held it I smiled and told him

" Just right."

" Okay. Come back tomorrow and get your weights. "

" Okay. Bye Mr. Ed (what? What's wrong with it?)"

" Bye and remember. Tomorrow."

" I won't" I assured the fat shopke- I mean Mr. Ed.

:The next day:

I already was at the academy. Most of the students were there. They all came early because of today. The day when we would finally be separated into teams and meet our jounin instructors.

Crap, The teacher's here. I didn't even have time to put bubble gum into Sasuke's seat. Oh, well. Better luck tomorrow.

GENERAL POV 

" Sit down class!" Iruka said/ shouted

" Today will be the day that you guys will get a jounin instructor. Now listen up!" Iruka continued while shouting so loudly that the genins that were talking immediately shut up.

" Okay…AND THE TEAMS ARE!…" Iruka said in a Salesperson kind of way.

:Time pass 20 minutes:

" TEAM 7!" Iruka shouted " UZUMAKI NARUTO, HARUNO SAKURA! ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD UCHIHA SASUKE!"

" Hey Hinita." Naruto whispered " has Iruka-sensei gone crazy?"

" I-i don't know." Hinita replied " looks l-like he has though."

None of Team 7 had shown any discomfort at Iruka-sensei's announcement

" TEAM 10!" Iruka shouted again " HYUUGA HINITA! INUZUKA KIBA! ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ARBURAME SHINOOOOOOOO!"

Shit's and Grins. Naruto just had to be paired up with the people that had the

Attitude ( Sasuke)

Annoyingness (Sakura)

And C) the most arrogant personality that anyone could ever have (definatly Sasuke)

" YOU WILL ALL MEET YOURE JOUNIN INSTRUCTERS TODAY! DO YOU UNDERSTAND"

" Hai, Sensei" was heard echoing around the room.

" WHAT WAS THAT? I CANT HEAR YOUUU" Iruka shouted.

" HAI SENSEI!" was heard erupting from the room so loudly that all the poor animals that were near the academy died from a heart attack.

" GOOOOODDDD!" Iruka shouted back. Man was this man ever crazy. But look at it my way, everyone looses it at one point. Even the sanest of people. Yes, that means the teacher that gave you the F on your last test.

: Time shift 20 minutes:

" Does anyone know where our sensei is?" Sakura shouted

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted with her to keep up his fake status. " LETS PLAY A PRANK ON HIM!" He said while putting an eraser at the top of the door. Creating a small and simple trap so that when their instructor came in, he would be hit by the eraser.

" That will never work Naruto" Sasuke said

" YEAH! Naruto you Baka" Sakura said immediately taking the side of her idol.

" too late" Naruto happily (and fakingly) said.

When the door opened they saw………..

A/N: It was friken Hard writing this! It's bad and I know the grammers bad. Okay, who wants to be a BETA for me? Who? You there, with the pimples, will you be my BETA.? Okay, Nevermind. See? No one wants to be my BETA.

Next Chapter: Jounin Instructer


	2. Jounin Instructor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would already have a T.V. in my room.

Review Replies:

MingShun: My story, my timeline.

Dairokkan: It was a small mistake okay? I think most people would be able to figure it out by themselves but thanks for telling me.

Happy reviewer: Naruto is the Attentive and smart kind but he pretends to be a prankster

Virgil: see MingShun

Anei Akuma: See MingShun

**_: A Changed Destiny:_**

**in the last chapter…**

_Creating a small and simple trap so that when their instructor came in, he would be hit by the eraser._

" _That will never work Naruto" Sasuke said_

" _YEAH! Naruto you Baka" Sakura said immediately taking the side of her idol._

" _too late" Naruto happily (and fakingly) said._

_When the door opened they saw……….._

A guy with gray-whitish hair and a facemask. The facemask troubled Sakura greatly because this meant that she couldn't say her sensei was handsome and brag about it to Ino.

When the guy opened the door, the eraser fell and plopped onto his head.

Naruto burst out laughing saying " Hahahahahahahahhahahaah! You fell for it!"

" Gomen, sensei. I tried to stop him but….." Sakura said out. (1)

The instructor looked up. He placed a finger under his chin. " Hmm, well my first impression of you is….I hate you" He said

Almost immediately the three genin's face all held the rejected expression.

" Okay, meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. There we will get to know each other better." Their Instructor said as he 'poofed' away.

" Great we have an instructor and he doesn't give us his name." Naruto said as he gave a mental role of his eyes.

Naruto turned to look at his teammates to find that Sasuke had left with Sakura trailing behind him like a lovesick puppy.(2)

" So….This is what our team is made out of. A stoic asshole, a rabid fan girl, and me. My lucky day." He said while giving another mental eye roll.

:At the roof top:

The three genins were sitting down on the roof while their jounin instructor was sitting on the railing.

" Okay, I am your instructor. Now will give brief introductions of ourselves so we will get to know each other." Their instructor said.

" Sensei, don't you think you should give us an introduction of yourself first?" Sakura asked.

" Okay, My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many likes and dislikes. I don't want to tell you my dreams, ambitions, or hobbies."

" The only thing we learned was his name" Sakura whispered to her teammates. Naruto nodded in agreement. (3)

" You, pinky, next" Kakashi said to Sakura.

" Haruno Sakura, I like ( brief glance at Sasuke). My dreams are…( brief glance at Sasuke) My hobbies are…( another brief glance at Sasuke) my ambitions are…( insert high-pitched squeal)"

" And your dislikes?" Kakashi said while secretly fighting down a pissed expression.

" Ino-pig and naruto" She said with a face of disgust.

Naruto acted like he was hurt.

'_That girl probably enjoys being a fan girl of Sasuke's. She doesn't put a lot of effort into training for sure' Kakashi thought _

looking at the girl, Anyone could notice that Sakura didn't have any muscles at all. She was only little more than skin and bones. It was obvious that she didn't want to have muscles and was on a diet.(4)

" Okay, you, in the blue shirt" Kakashi said addressing Sasuke.( arg! That's the 5th time typed Sasuke's name " Sasuek")

" Uchiha Sasuke, I like nothing and Dislike many things, I think dreams are meaningless and I don't have a hobby. I have an ambition though. To kill a certain man."

' _Hmm…reasonable' Kakashi thought_

' _Wow! Sasuke-kun is so cool!' Sakura thought_

' _Remind me to have a straight jacket when this guy comes near me. I thought that Kyuubi was insane but at least he can't do any damage!' Naruto thought while making mental note to bring a tranquilizer gun and a straight jacket the next day._

" Okay. You, blond kid" Kakashi said

" Uzumaki Naruto, I like ramen, and learning Jutsu's, I dislike Sasuke ( glare from Sakura), perverts, and stuck up assholes. I have a dream and a ambition to become hokage and surpass "him". My hobby is training." Naruto said

No one had bothered to ask about who the "him" was when he said his ambition. No one had bothered because Sasuke was acting cool and indifferent while Sakura was staring at him with hearts in her eyes. Kakashi was the only one who had paid attention to Naruto. He had dismissed the "him"(5) as someone non- important.

" Okay, now that we know each other, we will have a survival test tomorrow and I will see if you really are ninja material." Kakashi Said

" What? Aren't we already genin Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

" Becoming a genin isn't only knowing Bushin no Jutsu Sakura." Kakashi replied.

" So what will the survival drill be on?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Kakashi started laughing

" What are you laughing about?" Sakura asked angrily

" No-nothing, it's only that, there is a 66 percent rate of failure." Kakashi said while his laughter died down.

" WHAT!" Sakura shouted.

" Come tomorrow morning and I will give you the details to your test." Kakashi said. " Also, don't eat breakfast tomorrow morning."

" Why?" The ever-interrogative Sakura questioned.

" Because, you will throw up." Kakashi said as he 'poofed' away.

Once Kakashi left the genins went back to their normal routines ( except for Naruto).

" Ne, Sasuke-kun. Will you go out with me?" Sakura asked with all her willpower concentrating on trying to send Sasuke's mind the answer "Yes". Unfortunately for her, it failed and the Uchiha said as always,…

" No." He walked away while a flash of rejection swept up on Sakura features before she was set back to her: " Stalk Sasuke mode".

Both of them left leaving Naruto just standing there doing nothing.

'…_.I'm eating breakfast tomorrow morning'_ Naruto thought before going into his : "full-smiling" mode that people usually saw.

: Scene change:

Naruto walked to his usual training spot. He was going to practice Kanashinobari no Jutsu so he could use it in the survival test. He knew what this test was all about. It was about teamwork. Something that his team was severely lacking.

Heck, the only thing that Naruto could think of that would involve both fighting and teamwork was if Sasuke was going be attacked and Sakura jumped in to save Sasuke, then he could go in for the kill. The only problem was that Sakura would probably die, and he would probably be beaten down.

Great? I think not! Two members of team 7 would be killed and the survivor would be a stoic asshole that thought that he was better than everyone else. How fun . NOT.

He sighed as he started training. Two hours into his training he decided to do something better. He suddenly realized that he should ditch is old outfit. His old outfit was an orange jumper that stood out brightly. Many of Konoha's villagers had complained on how bright it was. He didn't really have a choice because a while back he didn't have much money.

Now that he had more money it would probably be better if he had changed.

He sighed as he took from his pocket his most prized possession: A Black Ipod(6)

He walked while listening to his favorite song : Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone _

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk al...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah,aah-ah  
ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk ah...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah,aah-ah  
ah-ah,ah-ah,ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk ah...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk ah...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

Naruto was at the cloths store now. He went in and noticed the dirty looks that he was getting from the other people inside of the shop. But, who cares? Naruto got this every single day.

He walked down the aisles looking for something black. Black blends in with the night.

Giving a loud mental cry of " AHA!" he saw what he wanted. It was a outfit that was all black. It was pure coincidence that there was a Uzumaki Symbol on the back of the vest. The outfit suited his tastes. The shirt was black with a 'V' cutting right below his neck. Like this/V ( the slashes are his shoulders). The outfit had baggy black pants and had a lot of pockets for scrolls and kunais. The vest had 2 pockets used to store scrolls. The outfit almost seemed to be made for him.

He took the outfit and went up to the counter.

" I want to buy this" Naruto said to the shopkeeper

" 2400 yen(7)" The shopkeeper said.

"okay" Naruto said as he handed over the money. After he gave the shopkeeper the money he took the outfit and walked out of the shop.

There was no point in the shopkeeper refusing to serve him. If the shopkeeper did refuse to serve him, the shopkeeper would already be dead or exiled.

And so Naruto went back to his apartment. Locking the door behind him, he proceeded to meditate to kill time.

:2 hours later. It was night time:

Naruto got up and went to bed. Before he laid down on his bed, he opened his closet and took out a straightjacket and 5 tranquillizer darts. He would need use for it tomorrow for Sasuke.

' _A ninja has always got to be prepared, especially when his psychotic teammate goes off the edge of humanity. That phrase describes Sasuke well. Too well for Sasuke's own good.' Naruto thought._

If only he knew…what was going to happen when the chuunin exams came….

A/N : NUMBER CORRESPONDANT

1: Trying to make a good impression

2: Yes, Sakura will be acting like a Sasuke-obsessed idiot

3: Naruto was pretending, like usual

4: Sakura wants to look good, and does not to be working very had

5: Youdaime or rather Naruto's father. ( again, MY story. Don't try to make me change it)

6: I created it just because. It's just about the only thing that's going to be technology-like. The other thing is headphones.

7: It's expensive. 1 USA dollor 8 Yen. Therefore. 2400 yen 300 USA

A/N: I am proud of this chapter for no reason. Don't ask… I am going to take a poll right now. Please vote for pairings.

Pairings:

Naruto x Ino

Naruto x Sakura

Naruto x Hinita

Please vote people because I am making my next chapter. I am taking your offer into consideration to be my BETA


	3. Unbalanced Equation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and if I did, I would already have a T.V. in my room.

--

Review Replies:

Endermon: I don't really know the change between Chinese and USA dollars. 1 USA dollar 8 Chinese Yen to me so yeah…

Dairokkan: Your review made me so happy for some reason…Thanks for the compliment

Delinka: You realize that my classmates could be reading this and might think I'm a yaoi-fan if I turn this into Yaoi? I don't like Yaoi but I'm not against it. This is going to be a female x male pairing.

Poll: Some people voted for 2 pairings so if they voted Naruto x Hinita AND Naruto x Ino then I would count those as two votes and write it.

Naruto x Hinita: 13 votes

Naruto x Ino: 9 votes

Naruto x Sakura: 4 votes

I am going to write this chapter with no romance whatsoever. Please continue voting because I think I need more votes. Please just vote for 1 pairing.

1 thing I have to say to you all: This is MY story and I have MY timeline. Okay? Okay. So don't tell me in your reviews: If naruto graduated early why would he still be in the same team as Sakura and Sasuke.

----

**_: A Changed Destiny:_**

**in the last chapter…**

_Naruto got up and went to bed. Before he laid down on his bed, he opened his closet and took out a straightjacket and 5 tranquillizer darts. He would need use for it tomorrow for Sasuke._

' _A ninja has always got to be prepared, especially when his psychotic teammate goes off the edge of humanity. That phrase describes Sasuke well. Too well for Sasuke's own good.' Naruto thought._

_If only he knew…what was going to happen when the chuunin exams came…._

_---_

: Next Day:

Naruto got up and did the usual, you know, slipping on the floor while you're trying to get to the bathroom to brush your teeth. Brushing your teeth and washing your face. Then going to the kitchen to drink a hot cup of milk and scalding your tongue. You get it, the usual.

Naruto was about to wear his new outfit until he thought about it. If it was night then it would be good to wear black. But since in the sun ( don't read this if you learned about black absorbing heat) black makes the wearer hotter, then I should wear lighter colors.

He changed into an outfit that had a white T-shirt and white baggy pants ( 1). He also wore a vest that was white and had many pockets. It had a very big one on the inside of the vest.

Naruto decided that he would put the straightjacket there. It was, after all necessary and none of his other things needed to be brought.

'On second thought' Naruto thought ' Maybe I should bring…'

Naruto ran into his room to retrieve what looked like a small machine gun.

' Always be prepared for the worst' Naruto thought grinning evilly

1 more day until he needed to get the weights from Mr. Ed.

Naruto walked out of the door and proceeded to the place their instructor told them to go.

: Sasuke's place:

Sakura was sleeping outside of Sasuke's door in a sleeping bag. She kept on mumbling stuff like " Sasuke-kun" and " Marry me!" under her breath.

Meanwhile inside of Sasuke's house….

Sasuke was eating his breakfast. He was rushing because he was 30 minutes late for the test. He ran out of his door but tripped on Sakura's body.

" Shit" Sasuke cursed kicking Sakura's form. " What's she doing out here?" He said.

Sighing, Sasuke bent down and picked up Sakura's sleeping bag, which Sakura was still in. He ran to the training place with Sakura thrown over his shoulder. He didn't really care if Sakura didn't brush her teeth or wash her face.

'_Serves her right' Sasuke thought ' If she keeps on doing this, I going to just pick her up and throw her into the road where she will get run over by people'_

When Sasuke got there, He saw that Naruto was already there. This angered him to no end. HE was the great Uchiha, who dares to be before him? WHO DARES!(2)

Then suddenly Sakura woke up. As soon as she saw Sasuke she glomped him. She wasn't surprised when Sasuke moved away from her but she was even more surprised when she realized where she was.

" WHERE AM I?" Sakura screamed into Naruto's ear.

" Why the hell are you asking me?" Naruto asked her letting some of his real personality show.

" TELL ME!" Sakura screeched

" WE'RE AT THE PLACE KAKASHI TOLD US TO BE AT!" Naruto shouted back finally loosing his cool.

" WHO THE BASTARD THAT BROUGHT ME HERE!" Sakura screeched again.

" Me, do you have a problem with that?" Sasuke said to her. He could listen to her screeching, ignore her frequent declarations of love, but he couldn't hold back the anger of being called a bastard.

" O-of course n-not Sasuke-Kun" Sakura said his name like she wasn't worthy of saying it.

" Hey, are you going to apologize to me?" Naruto asked.

" OF COURSE NOT!" Sakura shouted while hitting Naruto on the head. Hard.

" Grrr." Naruto growled as he sat up. Did that bitch really have to hit his head that hard? They were a team now but all she seemed to care about was that stoic asshole.

Sfx:Poof!

Kakashi popped up. " Hello"

" YOU'RE LATE!"

" Uh…I saw an old lady flying and she wanted me to get her down"

" LIAR" Sakura screeched

" Ahem, today we will be doing this exercise. The bell exercise."

" What's that?" Sakura stupidly asked.

" I have 2 bells, you three will have to get it from me." Kakashi answered

" But there are only 2 bells, wont one person fail?" Sakura asked again.

Kakashi only nodded at her.

" But won't that mean that if one person fails, that person will have to go back to the academy?"

" Yes."

" But-" Sakura started, but she was cut off by Kakashi saying

" The test ends at 12:00. be sure to come at me with a killer intent or else you will never pass." Kakashi said not wanting to listen anymore to Sakura's questions.

With that, Kakashi left with a loud 'pop' and the test began…

--

Almost at once, the three ninja's ran to their hiding places. Sakura was hiding in the bushes. Only 1 feet away from where Sasuke was hiding.

Sasuke was hiding in a tree where he could see the big clearing in front of him.

Naruto was hiding in a place where no one could see him.

---

Kakashi looked around. Good, they were all hidden. He knew where Sasuke and Sakura were hidden because if you saw Sasuke, you would see Sakura. The thing that bothered him was that he couldn't see Naruto anywhere.

--

Sakura was stalking Sasuke when she heard Sasuke leaving his hiding spot. She was going to follow him until she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered thinking that Sasuke had jumped out of the tree to confess his love to her.

Sakura was disappointed when she saw Naruto behind her.

" What do you want?" Sakura said obviously pissed that Naruto interrupted her.

" Sakura, we have to work together-" Naruto started to say until her was interrupted by Sakura.

" Do you know where Sasuke went?" Sakura asked intent on stalking Sasuke instead of listening to Naruto

" Uh, I think he went that way but-"Naruto said but was cut off when he heard a loud noise. When he looked up he saw that Sakura had left in search of Sasuke again.

Mumbling " Idiotic rabid fan girl" under his breath, he went off to find Sasuke.

--

Sasuke moved to a small but secluded place in the forest. He had tried to put a big amount of space in between Sakura and him because he didn't want Sakura to mess up his chances of being a real Ninja.

He was about to move again until he heard something behind him. It turned out to be Naruto

" Hey, Sasuke" Naruto said

" What dobe(3)?" Sasuke answered irritate that the idiot would DARE to even talk to him.

" Why don't we work together to get the bells?" Naruto asked thinking wait, no, KNOWING that Sasuke would probably decline.

" No, You two are just like stumbling stones to me. You just slow me down." Sasuke answered with some if his" Uchiha-too-good-for-you" look. With that he left leaving Naruto alone.

" SHIT! What's up with our lack of team work!" Naruto cursed.

'Looks like I'm going to be alone…' Naruto thought. With his current strength he could probably last 4 hours with the Jounin but that would ruin his false identity. If he continued to play the fool then he would be dead in about 7 minutes.

' Choices, choices.' Naruto thought irritably in his head.

Will Naruto really succeed?

_Only time will tell…_

--

A/N: I am so proud of this chapter. I added a new weapon. A MACHINE GUN! Muahahahaha now Naruto can blow the head off of any person that threatens to hurt him.( Namely Sasuke and Kakashi)

Poll:

Should I make Naruto really show his power? Or should I not? Sasuke would probably kill Naruto for his power if he really showed it…

Next Chapter: Missions and more


	4. Missions and more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any military related weapons in this story

--

Thank you all for giving me so many reviews! I never new that I actually could get more than 7 reviews in my whole life...

Review Replies:

Kd8gun: I couldn't read a lot of your review but I think Naruto doing that would mean that he would be kicked out of the village. As for Sasuke and Sakura, expect a lot of bashing for them.

Shadow-sensei: You do know that if Naruto did show it, Kakashi would probably question him on how he became so powerful.

Dual Rasengan: If he did that then his cover will be blown and you KNOW that Sasuke and Sakura and half the village would probably kill him later.

L.Mc'Clown: What? What do you mean by that?

To everyone: I am Chinese, I know that USA money converted to Chinese money is CLOSE to 8 Yuan. Not Yen. Some people call Chinese money Yen. I just call it Yen to make it easier.

Polls:

Naruto x Hinita: 18 votes

Naruto x Ino: 15 votes

Naruto x Sakura: 4 votes

Show real strength: 6

Don't show real strength: 6

Because showing his real strength is going to blow his cover, I'm not going to show his real strength.

NO ROMANCE THIS CHAPTER. KEEP VOTING PLEASE

--

**_: A Changed Destiny:_**

**in the last chapter…**

" _Hey, Sasuke" Naruto said_

" _What dobe(3)?" Sasuke answered irritate that the idiot would DARE to even talk to him._

" _Why don't we work together to get the bells?" Naruto asked thinking wait, no, KNOWING that Sasuke would probably decline._

" _No, You two are just like stumbling stones to me. You just slow me down." Sasuke answered with some if his" Uchiha-too-good-for-you" look. With that he left leaving Naruto alone._

" _SHIT! What's up with our lack of team work!" Naruto cursed._

'_Looks like I'm going to be alone…' Naruto thought. With his current strength he could probably last 4 hours with the Jounin but that would ruin his false identity. If he continued to play the fool then he would be dead in about 7 minutes._

' _Choices, choices.' Naruto thought irritably in his head._

_Will Naruto really succeed?_

_Only time will tell…_

_--_

:Survival Test:

After Naruto had gotten rejected by Sakura and Sasuke he immediately uttered a string of colorful curse words that even I dare not write.

Of course, Naruto was still silent when he cursed.

--

Sakura was running in the forest looking for her precious Sasuke-kun. She suddenly saw her teacher in a big clearing with Sasuke.

Seeing that Sasuke was about to attack the teacher, Sakura immediately jumped out of her hiding spot so she could help and make Sasuke fall in love with her.( like that would ever happen)

--

While Naruto was still moving he saw that Sasuke was already attacking Kakashi and Sakura was trying to get attacks in without hurting herself.

Naruto knew this was a perfect change. He kept on looking for an opening.

He crawled closer and closer to where Kakashi was. When he saw an opening, he reached in and took the two bells. No one saw him do this. No one. This was the only time he had used his real strength.

'_Oh well, just let them keep on fighting' Naruto thought_

Naruto kept on watching until the bell rang. It was already 12:00.

All of them went to the big black stone that the teacher told them to go to.

" Okay, none of you pass." Kakashi said.

" Why?" Naruto asked. Naruto was inwardly smirking because he was imagining the expression his teacher would have when he found out that the bells were missing.

" Because none of you guys have these-" Kakashi said while putting a hand to his belt.

" Hey! Where are they.?" Kakashi said.

When Naruto held up the bells Kakashi was surprised but hid it.

" Okay Naruto, who will you give those to?"

" One for me and one for Sasuke, because without his diversion, I would have never gotten it."

" What about Sakura, she also fought." Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow. Almost every person in the school knew that Naruto had a crush on sakura. It wasn't everyday that you saw Naruto refusing to give Sakura something.

" She fought because Sasuke fought." Naruto replied as it was obvious.

" Did you figure out what this test wanted you to know?"

" It was teamwork." Naruto said. Seeing the looks of confusion that his teammates had he decided to explain.

" Teamwork is the thing that we lack the most. We have power but our teamwork is like crap." Naruto explained. " You won't work with me because you love Sasuke, and Sasuke won't work with me because he's an asshole."

" Me and Sasuke work along fine!" Sakura exclaimed

" Suuure" Naruto said while rolling his eyes. " Then why won't he go on a date with you?"

" Because Sasuke-kun is shy!" Sakura screamed at him.

" If he was shy then why would he always calling me names?" Naruto shot back at her.

This shut Sakura up. Kakashi used this to his advantage.

" Okay, tie Sakura up to that pole for me Naruto." Kakashi instructed handing Naruto the rope.

" Sure." Naruto was actually happy about tying Sakura up. At least she couldn't hit him now. Thank God.

" Now, I'm going to go somewhere, you and Sasuke eat lunch, but don't offer Sakura any got it! If you do, you will all fail." Kakashi instructed.

" Got it." Naruto said immediately starting to eat after his teacher had left.

Sasuke started eating after Naruto, both ignoring Sakura.

" Hey, Sakura, you're hungry right?" Naruto asked Sakura

" No I'm not!" Sakura shouted but was immediately shut up when a loud noise erupted from her stomach. " Okay, I am hungry."

" Here" Naruto said holding a piece of food in between his chopsticks.

" But Naruto!" Sakura said. " Won't we fail?"

" So what? I can wait until next year, you guys pass." Naruto said. As he promptly stuffed the piece of food into Sakura's mouth.

Then, the sky became dark and the waves raged against the shores, and Kakashi popped up with his eyes narrowed, and said…

" What did I tell you about feeding her!" Kakashi spoke.

Naruto acted scared.

" We are a team!" Naruto said out.

" Oh? Is that so?" Kakashi said

" Hell yeah!" Sakura said finally letting out some of her inner self. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi were surprised. **_This _**was the girl that was the weakest of their team?

" Then… Good! You all can become real ninjas now!" Kakashi said while the skies were becoming brighter and the waves were calming down.

Kakashi was about to explain but all of his genins were looking somewhere. Sakura was looking at Sasuke, Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, and Naruto had his eyes closed. They all stood up and left.

Kakashi looked at the retreating backs of his genins. " No one wants no know how they passed?" Kakashi said quietly as he himself stood up and took out his perverted book. He soon forgot about everything else and started giggling and blushing. Unaware of the looks he was getting from other people that were passing him.

--

:Next Day:

" Team 7, are you ready?" Kakashi said through his speaker.

" Yeah, I can do it anytime." Naruto said.

" So can I" Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't say anything because he thought that everyone knew that he was ready already.

" Okay……GO!" Kakashi gave the signal for them to all try to catch it.

" Wah!" Naruto cried as he caught hold of the cat. The cat immediately started trying to scratch Naruto. But Naruto had long since tied the cat up to the tree.

" Mission accomplished." Sasuke reported to Kakashi.

" Good." Kakashi said.

" Give us some harder missions!" Naruto shouted into his speaker.

--

When Team 7 was finished with their mission, they all left to continue their own lives. Mainly, Sakura stalking Sasuke. Sasuke was running back home in hopes( not that he would ever show it) of locking all his fan girls out with him inside of his apartment.

Naruto going to Ed's weights shop to finally get his weights. And Kakashi walking away to report the success of the mission to the hokage with his nose buried in his perverted book.

--

"Hey" Naruto said while walking into Ed's weights shop.

" Oh! There you are." Ed said. Not surprised to see that Naruto had come in.

" Here are your weights." Fatso said to Naruto taking out the weights.

" Thank you" Was all Naruto could say. Naruto was already being dragged down because of all he weights

' _Idiot! Idiot! How could I forget that I would be wearing the TOTAL amount of weights!' Naruto thought._

_--_

Poor, poor Naruto. He spent the rest of the day trying to get used to his weights and broke his ankle. Luckily, he knew how to fix it. He went to bed at 7:50 and completely forgot about dinner.

--

What will our food-deprived genin do? What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next time on: A Changed Destiny!

--

A/N: Did you like it? Ask me any questions in your reviews.

Kaitosouta


End file.
